Memory devices, such as SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) memory devices, have an array of memory cells that often employ cross-coupled devices, such as inverters, to store data. A memory device may include a plurality of memory cells that may be arranged in an array.
Memory cell arrays may include defective memory cells. Accordingly, it may be desirable to be able to detect and even replace the defective memory cells with substitution memory cells.